


Shadows and fire

by Moonclawdragon



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe some nsfw stuff later, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonclawdragon/pseuds/Moonclawdragon
Summary: First chapter is mostly backstory, next chapters will be cute.
Relationships: Volga/Dark Link
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Shadows and fire

I could never forget it, the day I failed to defeat gannon like my the heros before me.

I thought I was dead, but dead people don't wake up. Navi was gone, I couldn't move, completely helpless as Gannon walked up to me, "So it worked."

He stabbed me and I screamed in pain. He took his knife back, and my would healed instantaneously. He smiled, "Now I can kill you, just as many times as the goddess has killed me."

From that point on all I could remember was pain, tremendous amounts of pain. From knives, fire, needles, anything that could cause pain. He killed me over in over in a thousand different ways. I couldn't move, couldn't fight back, I was trapped, cold, sad and angry I wanted it to stop.

But when he did stop, he locked me away underground. With nothing but my own thoughts and memories. I tried to remember the good times, going through dungeons, making freinds, having fun, but it didn't block out how alone I felt. Cold ,alone, in the dark, the only presence other than my own was the shadows and the metal that kept me in my prison unable to escape.

Years passed, my hair turned white, my skin jet black, and as I tried to manipulate the air with my mind I found I could somehow move the shadows. As I practiced this my eyes turned red.

I was starving and parched, making it more and more difficult to move anything besides the shadows around me.

More time passed and the metal began to rot, I used the shadows to free myself, and escaped my prison. I couldn't move my own body, it was too fragile and thin to move. I was nothing but literal skin and bone. I tried to get help but people feared me. My appearance frightened even the oldest and wisest adults.

I didn't want to exist, why was I still here? Why was everything so difficult to do? I don't want to keep living!

I heard someone, a person close to death. I looked over, and saw a dragon. It had a giant spear going through its back.

I caught a fairy in one of my shadows, then pulled out the spear and healed him with the fairy.

He looked up at me in confusion, "What are you? Some kind of demon? No, you feel more Hylian. Why did you heal me?"

I couldn't speak, due to me being so parched. So I was left to shrug.

The dragon frowned, "You look really out of shape, how about this, you saved me so I'll help you till you look like a normal Hylian. Alright?"

I shrugged.


End file.
